User blog:Fairingrey/T's and Q's 6-13-14: Pretty Girls, Ranking Rewards
It's been, like, a month since I got a confession. Wow! T? sadface 'I WAS MAXING OUT CARDS' Maaaaay★ here, visit my userpage for more infos. Wait, my name can't be that long? Arr, you blasphemous cur. Hi guys, 's felt like forever since I wrote something concerning this game and God am I going to die from it. Only recently finished opening all of my boxes and successfully maxing my Therapy. So yay me, I'm proud and stuff! Been a while since I've actually made progress in this game past, well, looking at Lilims and other cute girls fly by me because I HAVE WAY TOO MANY OF THEM. Seriously, look at this checklist! *Have to max Last Army *Have to max Omelet *Have to max Nuisance *Have to max Mabel ok maybe not, thanks 'JUNO' *Have to max 6 card Polaris *Have to max 6 card Himiko *Have to max 6 card Scylla *Have to max 3 more HSR Lilim (4 out of 7 maxed) *Have to max 3 more Vesta (2 out of 5 maxed) *Have to dig all the way through my presents one day to make HSR Ragnarok from Amal *Have to clean out craptons of arcana *Have to burn swords *Have to clean out medals *Have to keep slapping FAWs *Have to continue to catch up on my novels while I open boxes and slap FAWs *Have to be lazy NO 1 PRIORITY …and all sorts of other things. I hope I get to all of these... someday. ; ; In other things, I wanna send out my thanks to *My senders, who always keep sending to me despite me being a SUPER LAZY kingdom lord and stuff. *My traders, who also never give me a break. *My alliance, for also sending stuff to me. Oh, and they reached rank 7 yesterday. Good job guys, we have a new classy looking emblem and soon we'll have 2 more comrade slots to boot people in! *Kelerik, for being one of my sender/traders, one of the admins here, and leaking this out. Cute girls are awesome! *LM for being a real comrade and sharing with me HD resolution images of cards I cannot have ;_; *Bob, for finally changing the octopus emblem on request to a classy looking DARK emblem. *あっきー人 for always drawing cute girls and making me succumb to my desires. Seriously, why is Adonis so cute *Rabbit Mouse too. *Music *nubee, for being nubee. *This wiki, for being filled with cute girl card data and being mildly interesting from the PREPOSTEROUS comments and SKITTLES flavored spreadsheet. Can't quite think of anything else that I want to say, but come next week I might be more encumbered because I'm taking a six week summer physics course for part of my degree, so that'll take up some time. Q The Q I have today is actually pretty simple, and just speculative. We've already seen team element buffers of every element being touted as a ranking reward and also AoE cards in almost every element, so I'm actually a little bit curious what's next. Will it be more team element buffers? Or maybe back to AoE cards? What about crit cards? How about ranking reward cards with more unique skills such as Juno or Mabel? For me, I'm thinking about a Dark element AoE or Light element critter as a reward. What are your thoughts? In particular, what would you like to see as a ranking reward, and/or what do you think might possibly be the next ranking reward after this event? That's all. Thanks for reading and chilling! I'd post more pics but I'm kinda fazed, and busy with a bunch of other things on my mind, outside of this game, that is. Real life is such a drag. Time to invent NERV gear a century early and lose myself. Last Minute Edit Oh right. It's not the 13th yet. I'm terrible with time. Category:Blog posts